Desde el comienzo
by chochidenalicullen
Summary: Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, mas conocida come Isabella Swan hija del policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 D.C es decir que tengo 1577 años, fui hija de una hechicera y un humano
1. Prologo

** _Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste _**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

DESDE EL COMIENZO

PRÓLOGO

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, más conocida como Isabella Swan. Soy hija de un policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 d.C., es decir que tengo 1577 años. Fui hija de una hechicera y un humano. Tuve una infancia feliz, donde mi mamá cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja más poderosa que haya existido. Cuando era niña, alrededor de los once años, oí a mi mamá haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia. En idioma antiguo decía:**_**"En quinientos años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera cuando cumpla diecinueve años. En cuanto se vean por primera vez sentirán la unión, al instante él la querrá proteger ante todo. Ella sólo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con él y nadie más, no podrán ver a nadie más como pareja, él también será un híbrido, pero ni siquiera su parte más salvaje la podrá dañar. Mientras ella sea inmortal no habrá nadie que los pueda matar. Este hechizo durará hasta el fin de los tiempos, no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir".**_

* * *

Al día siguiente de llegar fui a la casa de los Salvatore, para hablar con Damon y decirle que lo había perdonado, pero lo encontré discutiendo con alguien que estaba de espaldas a mí.

—No me interesa lo que digas, Klaus, sólo mantén a tus híbridos lejos de Elena — dijo enojado

—Claro que no, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —negó él que tenía una voz hermosa y muy llamativa para mí.

—Eh, disculpen chicos… —Ahí se dieron cuenta de mi presencia; el chico se dio vuelta, y me di cuenta que era él, el que mi madre hay a dicho en el hechizo, mi verdadero amor, con quien tendré que vivir mi vida para siempre—. Mejor me voy.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi valle favorito con mi amor caminando, estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas, amor? —preguntó Klaus acariciándome el cabello.

—En nosotros y lo que hemos vivido —dijo sonriéndome.

—Aún no puedo creer que exista una criatura tan perfecta como tu pequeña —señaló haciéndome sonrojar.


	2. Mistyc Falls

**_Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia que la deleite con la historia de Klaus y Bella que se me quedo grabada en la memoria al ver los capítulos de The Originals que me tienen fascinada_**

**_Esta historia esta ambientada cuando estaban en los Mikaelson en Mistyc Falls _**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, más conocida como Isabella Swan. Soy hija de un policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 d.C., es decir que tengo 1577 años. Fui hija de una hechicera y un humano. Tuve una infancia feliz, donde mi mamá cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja más poderosa que haya existido. Cuando era niña, alrededor de los once años, oí a mi mamá haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia. En idioma antiguo decía:**_**"En quinientos años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera cuando cumpla diecinueve años. En cuanto se vean por primera vez sentirán la unión, al instante él la querrá proteger ante todo. Ella sólo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con él y nadie más, no podrán ver a nadie más como pareja, él también será un híbrido, pero ni siquiera su parte más salvaje la podrá dañar. Mientras ella sea inmortal no habrá nadie que los pueda matar. Este hechizo durará hasta el fin de los tiempos, no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir".**_

* * *

CAPíTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Desde ese entonces ya han pasado más de mil años y todavía no lo encuentro, pero han pasado cosas que me han entretenido en estos tiempos. Por ejemplo, _enamorarme de un vampiro __"__brillitos__"_, pero me dejaron así que decidí dejar Forks e irme a vivir a Mistyc Falls para tener una vida más "_normal", _que en mi caso es un lugar donde hay brujas y vampiros por todos lados. Compré una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos y terraza; en el primer piso, las paredes eran blancas, la sala con un sofá gris en la estancia, la cocina era mi parte favorita de la casa. Me encantaba cocinar. En ésta planta también está el baño principal, el comedor y el jardín. En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones, la primera era la más grande que sería mi cuarto con su propio baño y guarda ropa, las otras dos eran las habitaciones de huéspedes y la última sería la habitación de música donde pondría mis instrumentos cuando llegaran con la mudanza.

Desempaqué lo que traía de ropa para cambiarme, poder me ducharme y relajarme. Cuando estuve lista fui a comprar comida para llenar la cocina de lo necesario para la semana. Estaba guardando las frutas cuando oír que llamaban a la puerta. Abrí y me llegó el olor de una doppelgänger.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó ella sonriéndome.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —dije mirándola.

—Me llamo Elena Gilbert, soy tu vecina. Eres la nueva en Mistyc Falls, así que te quería dar la bienvenida —se presentó a la vez que me entregaba una tarta que parecía ser de limón.

—Me llamo Isabella Zambrano, pero puedes llamarme Isa, Isi, Bella o Bell —dije presentándome, pero me di cuenta que no la había invitado a entrar—. Oh, que mal educada soy. Pasa por favor.

—¡Qué grande es tu casa para vivir sola! —admiró contemplando mi casa.

—Mi familia quería que viviera cómoda, así que me compraron esta casa —comenté pero algo de eso era mentira, ya que mi padre está muerto y mi mamá está recorriendo el mundo como hechicera eterna.

—Deben tener mucho dinero como para comprar esta casa. —Con los años que tengo he ganado mucho dinero.

—Sí, mi madre es una empresaria muy importante y reconocida. —Esa en realidad soy yo, sólo que cambiaba mi apariencia.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre? Tal vez me suene —preguntó mirando con más dedicación la decoración de mi casa.

—Miranda Carreras es su nombre —dije y era verdad, sólo que lo uso cuando hago de empresaria.

—Oh, sí, la reconozco. Mi hermano la encuentra sexy —comentó riéndose. Ya lo quería conocer…

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? —dije con una sonrisa pícara.

—Jeremy Gilbert —contestó sonriendo.

—Elena, ¿te podría preguntar algo? —ella asintió para que siguiera—. ¿Me mostrarías el pueblo?

—Claro, Isa. Hasta después podemos ir al Grill a tomar algo —se ofreció.

—¡Qué bien! Me encantaría tomar algo fuerte —dije sinceramente, ya que hace mucho que no bebo. Después de eso, pasamos todo el día recorriendo el pueblo, desde las partes más llamativas hasta las más depresivas. Luego de eso, pasamos por la alcaldía para ver los días de celebraciones, para terminar en el Grill, donde Elena me presentó a algunos de sus amigos. Caroline, Bonnie, Mat, su ex, su novio Stefan, Tyler, pero al que me sorprendió ver y pensé que no lo volvería a ver, era a Damon Salvatore, quien me rompió el corazón por completo.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo el muy cretino.

—Hola Damon, tiempo sin verte. —Noté que el ambiente se volvió tenso.

—Disculpen chicos, pero, ¿ya se conocían de antes? —preguntó Caroline.

—Sí, querida Caroline, esta señorita que está delante de mí, fue mi novia —explicó mirándome de reojo.

—¿Pero desde cuándo? —preguntó Stefan confundido—. Nunca la conocí.

—Después de que nos convertimos, cuando fui me encontré con ella en un bar llorando. —Me miraba como si estuviese recordando de maravilla ese momento—. Pasamos un tiempo siendo amigos, hasta que decidí podíamos ser algo más, pero como tonto que fui en ese entonces, la engañé con otra, ella se enteró y terminó conmigo.

—Wow, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¡Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien! —señaló Caroline sorprendida como el resto.

—Sí, después de Caroline, ella fue a la última persona a la que le demostré amor —comentó con remordimiento.

—Entonces significa que eres vampiro, Isa —señaló Elena.

—Sí, casi —dije pensando, ya que sabía lo que me iban a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que casi, eh Isi? —inquirió Damon, ya que él no conocía mi historia realmente.

—Chicos, los diré algo que nadie a sabido a parte de mi familia, sólo porque siento que en ustedes puedo confiar. Soy una original. —Me miraron sorprendidos—. No piensen que soy de esos originales de Michaelson —Ahora me miraban confundidos—, soy más vieja que ellos. Soy una híbrida, mitad vampiro mitad bruja, tengo más de mil quinientos años de edad.

—Wow, eso nunca me lo contaste Isi —dijo Damon totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo puede existir esa combinación cuando se odian sus razas? —preguntó Bonnie.

—No sé, pero mi mamá es una bruja muy poderosa y quiso que fuera de las dos partes —repetí recordándolo que me habían contado.

—¿Las dos partes? —preguntó esta vez Mat.

—Después de mi conversión, mi mamá convirtió a mi padre en un vampiro ya que él era humano —dije contando lo que le pasó a mi papá.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo fuerte para relajarnos? —dio la opción Stefan.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Stefan —opinó Bonnie.

Pasamos la tarde acá, compartimos algunas anécdotas de cada uno, sueños y lo que quieren llegar a ser cuando vayan a la universidad. Yo ya he ido como unas cincuenta veces, pero de las cuales estoy más orgullosa son las que pasé por medicina, literatura y comercio.

—Chicos lo he pasado de maravilla, pero me iré a casa, quiero descansar —dije ya que ha sido un largo día.

—Claro Isa, ¿quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Damon amablemente.

—No, gracias Damon, prefiero caminar —niego sonriéndole. Quería conocer el bosque. Me marché por la parte trasera del Grill que quedaba a unos metros del inicio del bosque si se seguía la dirección correcta. Desde ahí sentí que todo era paz y tranquilidad. Corrí un poco para ver con qué me encontraba, hasta que sentí el olor de uno de los que los llaman "originales". Seguí el olor hasta encontrarme con un hombre de espaldas bebiendo la sangre de una chica. Antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, me fui.

* * *

_**Chicos que les pareció mi nueva historia **_

_**se que me e demorado en actualizar las demás pero alegrense porque las mande a betear a todas esas que debo**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews porfa **_


	3. Comienzo

**_Adivino_**_** que han estado esperando este capi **_

* * *

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, mas conocida come Isabella Swan hija del policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 D.C es decir que tengo 1577 años, fui hija de una hechicera y un humano, tuve una infancia feliz donde mi mama cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja mas poderosa que haya existido, cuando era niña al rededor de los 11 años oí a mi mama haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia es idioma antiguo sabia lo que decía ****_"_****_en 500 años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera, cuando cumpla 19 años, en cuanto se vean por primera ves sentirán la unión, al instante el la querrá proteger ante todo, ella solo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con el y nadie mas, no podrán ver a nadie mas como pareja, el también sera un híbrido que ni siquiera su parte mas salvaje la podrá dañar,mientras ella sea inmortal no habra nadie que los pueda matar, este hechizo durara hasta el fin de los tiempos no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir "_**

* * *

_-se que estas hay-dije abriendo los ojos para ver a este hombre que me tenia atada a el para siempre_

Bella POV

Con solo tenerlo aquí a unos pasos de distancia hacia que mi corazón latiera tan rápidamente, solo con su propia presencia. Me miraba como si estuviese hipnotizado o como deseando algo en su mente. Era sumamente guapo, tenia una apariencia entre 21 y 22 años, rubio, alto,ojos azul topacio claro que fácilmente me podría perder en ellos

-buenas tardes señor-dije nadando a la orilla para sacar la toalla que traía en mi bolso y estirarla para poder acostarme en ella

-buenas tardes señorita- dijo el con una voz que me maravillo, pero me miraba cada movimiento que yo hacia- mi nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson pero puede decirme Klaus, y usted hermosa como se llama?

-Isabella Zambrano, pero puede decirme Isa, Isi, bella o Bells como sea menos Isabella- dije desviando la mirada hacia el cielo serrando los ojos

-Por qué huiste? Quién eres?-dijo sentándose al lado mio observarme

-soy una híbrida como tu y la razón por la que huí eso todabia no te lo puedo decir-dije encarando lo

-y porque no me lo cuentas ahora hermosa- dijo tratando de coquetear me, que aunque sirvió para hacerme sonrojar me mantuve seria

-lo siento pero no, me tengo que ir-dije levantándome, recogiendo mis cosas y guardándolas en el bolso

-espera- parecía impaciente de que no me fuera- no te vallas

-que?-dije frustrada, me quería ir antes de por la tentación de tenerlo al lado mio decir todo sin dar mas, al parecer eso logro callarlo y me pude ir dejandolo con las palabras en la boca

Klaus POV

No puedo creer que estoy sintiendo por esa chica que parece una bruja, las enemigas de los vampiros y licantropos ya que gracias a ella somos lo que somos como mi madre que nos hechizo por culta de _mi padre _lo que me daba mas ira eran los sentimientos que despertaron de mi sin aviso de mi por esa hermosa mujer que estaba al frente mio

-buenas tardes señor-dijo ella removiéndose el cabello despues de salir del agua en el nadaba libremente, lo que la hacia ver maravillosamente con ese traje de baño que traía puesto

-buenas tardes señorita- quise ser lo mas cordial posible aunque me era dificil con esta diosa que tengo al frente mio

-Isabella Zambrano, pero puede decirme Isa, Isi, bella o Bells como sea menos Isabella-su nombre era el ideal para ella con cada letra en mayúscula

-Por qué huiste? Quién eres?-tenia esa duda que tengo ya que parecía entre bruja y otra cosa

-soy una híbrida como tu y la razón por la que huí eso todabia no te lo puedo decir-dijo sorprendiéndome con eso ya que no había conocido a una híbrida mas

-y porque no me lo cuentas ahora hermosa- dije tratando de coquetear le y sacar la información mas rápido

-lo siento pero no, me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en el bolso

-espera- yo no quería que se fuera por ningún motivo y tampoco que se sintiera incomoda conmigo- no te vallas

-que?-dijo frustrada, me quede callado al ver que la habia enfurecido y algo en mi se contrajo de dolor por eso, ahora lo sabia mi vida estaría rendida a esta mujer que me estaba volviendo loco

* * *

_**se que es corto y me e demorado en actualizar pero se me hecho a perder el compu y tube q reescribir de nuevo el capi**_

_**pero esta semana me lo entregan **_

_**besos los quiero**_

_**porfa dejen sus Reviews**_


	4. El encuentro

_**Hola chicos aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo de Desde el Comienzo **_

_**espero que les guste**_

**_Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction._**

**_www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, mas conocida come Isabella Swan hija del policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 D.C es decir que tengo 1577 años, fui hija de una hechicera y un humano, tuve una infancia feliz donde mi mama cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja mas poderosa que haya existido, cuando era niña al rededor de los 11 años oí a mi mama haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia es idioma antiguo sabia lo que decía _"en 500 años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera, cuando cumpla 19 años, en cuanto se vean por primera ves sentirán la unión, al instante el la querrá proteger ante todo, ella solo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con el y nadie mas, no podrán ver a nadie mas como pareja, el también sera un híbrido que ni siquiera su parte mas salvaje la podrá cañar,mientras ella sea inmortal no habra nadie que los pueda matar, este hechizo durara hasta el fin de los tiempos no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir "_**

* * *

CAPíTULO 2

**Bella POV**

Me desperté con la sensación de que algo grande iba a ocurrir hoy. Me vestí con un vestido ligero y corto, y debajo, un traje de baño color azul turquesa para ir a alguna piscina de este pueblo cuando haya terminado de almorzar.

Desde la muerte de mi padre, por ese ataque de lobo en las cercanías de mi pueblo natal, lo visitaba cada año en su aniversario y en su cumpleaños junto con mamá, recordando cada uno de los buenos momentos junto a él. No había forma de hacer esto pero sufriendo a lágrimas.

Al día siguiente de llegar fui a la casa de los Salvatore , necesitaba hablar con Damon para decirle que lo había perdonado por lo mal que lo pasamos los dos por lo que ocurrió en esos tiempos; pero no pude, lo encontré discutiendo con alguien que estaba de espaldas a mí. Me parecía familiar esa espalda.

—No me interesa lo que digas Klaus, solo mantén a tus híbridos lejos de Elena —dijo enojado.

—Claro que no, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —negó el otro individuo, tenía una voz hermosa y muy llamativa para mí.

—Eh, disculpen chicos. —Ahí se dieron cuenta de mi parecencia; el chico se dio vuelta, y me di cuenta que era él, el que mi madre había dicho en el hechizo, mi verdadero amor, con el que tendré que vivir mi vida para siempre—. Mejor me voy.

Todo mal recuerdo en mi memoria se fue al ver los ojos de ese hombre que había sido creado con un hechizo para mí. Era sumamente guapo, pero desde que lo vi me fui inmediatamente, por miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir o decir. Necesitaba hablar con mamá. Decidí irme a un lugar en el bosque para perderme un rato, pensar las cosas. Al lugar donde llegué era hermoso, un prado en medio de la nada pero superaba el que Edward me llevó cuando creía que era una ingenua humana.

—¿Hola? —respondió ella del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola mamá —saludé cordialmente—. Lo he encontrado.

—¿Qué, hija?, ¿ya apareció el joven que dije en el hechizo? —Quiso corroborar eufórica.

—Sí, ma, lo acabo de encontrar. Salí corriendo por miedo a hacer algo que no debiera —confesé nerviosa.

—Te entiendo, hija, pero no debiste, él sentirá el lazo más fuerte por su lado salvaje e irá en tu búsqueda para tenerte ante todo a su lado —explicó.

Me fui a bañar con el pecho oprimido, ya que no lo tenía a mi lado como dice el hechizo. Nadé hasta el fondo para poder enfriar mi cabeza y cuerpo que lo tenía muy tenso.

—Sé que estás ahí —dije abriendo los ojos para ver a este hombre que me tenía atada a él.

**Klaus POV**

Desde hace mil años que existo, como un original, un híbrido mitad vampiro y mitad licántropo. Fui convertido por mi madre a petición de mi padre para castigarnos eternamente. En los años que he vivido no he encontrado a nadie más que a mi familia para amar; ninguna compañera, sólo amantes que me buscaban para tenerlas en mi cama o sólo para conseguir lugar en la sociedad, de acuerdo a la época que estábamos pasando. Mis hermanos y yo hemos recorrido el mundo por separado, sólo que, de vez en cuando, nos topábamos en los encuentros que organizaba muestra madre antes de morir. Elijah y Rebekah son con los que más me topo, ya que con los demás no era muy sociable. Estaba en la estancia de la casa Michaelson cuando mi hermana apareció con la ropa desordenada.

—Otra noche con Salvatore —dije irónicamente.

—Sí, Klaus, pero eso no te incumbe —replicó yendo a su habitación—. Ah, me dijo que tenía que discutir algo contigo inmediatamente. —No me interesaba para nada lo que él tenía que decirme ya que era muy inferior comparado conmigo. Pero da igual, debe ser algo de la niña Gilbert, sólo por eso, porque gracias a su sangre pude crear a mis híbridos. Bueno, tomé mi auto Ferrari para ir tranquilo a la casa de los Salvatore.

—¿Qué quieres, Salvarore? —cuestioné cuando ya había entrado a su casa—. No estoy para tus asuntos.

—Quiero que tus híbridos dejen de seguir a Elena —dijo de manera congrua.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y si se me da la gana —sentencié demostrando mi autoridad ante él.

—No me interesa lo que digas, Klaus, sólo mantén a tus híbridos lejos de ella —reclamó enojado.

—Claro que no, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —negué obstinadamente, ya que era obvio, soy un Original.

—Eh, disculpen chicos —dijo una voz de una mujer, me di vuelta para encararla por haber interrumpido esto, pero todo desapareció cuando me fijé en los ojos de esa joven. Eran hermosos, ella era un ángel, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto—. Mejor me voy. —Por alguna razón sentí que ella se fue porque yo estaba acá, no quería que ella se fuera, la quería para mí, sólo para mí. También me retiré sin dar explicaciones, seguí su olor que era el más llamativo que he olido en mi vida. La encontré en un valle con los ojos cerrados._.. Era sumamente hermosa._

—Sé que estás ahí —comentó ella con su maravillosa voz, ahora mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos eran los más sublimes que había visto, eran achocolatados. Delicadamente me acerqué a ella para ver si era real o era parte de mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Las fotos serán puestas en mi grupo de Face que esta en mi perfile**_

_**Chicos este lazo**_** qu****e**_** tienen ellos 2 es como la Imprimación **_

_**Gracias por esperarme **_

_**Vero Grey Cullen, **__**salotwilighter1, majo de cullen, Naye15, NataliElena, Dark Mochyta, Always.V.G16, w17, Cullen-21-gladys, vane vilathu, salotwilighter1, lisjaka22, Naye15, Elizabet Hurt,  
**_

_**los quiere **_

_**Chochidenalicullen **_


	5. Amigos

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, más conocida como Isabella Swan. Soy hija de un policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 d.C., es decir que tengo 1577 años. Fui hija de una hechicera y un humano. Tuve una infancia feliz, donde mi mamá cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja más poderosa que haya existido. Cuando era niña, alrededor de los once años, oí a mi mamá haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia. En idioma antiguo decía:_ "En quinientos años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera cuando cumpla diecinueve años. En cuanto se vean por primera vez sentirán la unión, al instante él la querrá proteger ante todo. Ella sólo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con él y nadie más, no podrán ver a nadie más como pareja, él también será un híbrido, pero ni siquiera su parte más salvaje la podrá dañar. Mientras ella sea inmortal no habrá nadie que los pueda matar. Este hechizo durará hasta el fin de los tiempos, no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir"._**

* * *

Bella POV

Estaba frustrada y apenada de haberme enojado y gritado al hombre que desde ahora en adelante sería mi perdición en todo lo relacionado con él; con sólo estar lejos de él se me apretaba el estómago y aún más cuando esa persona tan atrayente tiene a alguien más en su vida. ¡Por Dios! He estado esperando por él más de un siglo para encontrarlo y darme cuenta que es un egocéntrico que quiere conseguir toda fácilmente coqueteando o usando su poder.

Bueno al final, después de dejarlo en el claro, me fui a casa a darme un baño y poderme relajar o tratar, porque sin él a mi lado era imposible. Estaba en la estancia con mi pijama, una manta, palomitas y bebidas, viendo una película de romance "Deseando Libertad' para después terminar viendo mi película favorita Romeo y Julieta junto con su libro. Me fui a la cama leyendo la contemporánea saga de Hush, Hush; su romance me enloquecía por ser prohibida. Caí en los brazos de Morfeo anhelando el siguiente día.

* * *

_Estaba soñando que miraba el atardecer en unos de los puntos más hermosos que he visto. Estaba en los brazos de un hombre que era musculoso pero no tanto, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que me di vuelta para verle el rostro, y me sorprendí, era Klaus mirándome de una manera que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápido._

_—Mi amor, te amo tanto —dijo él acariciando mi mejilla._

_—Yo también te amo, Klaus —repetí involuntariamente._

_—Desde ahora en adelante nadie ni nada nos podrá separar —concluyó para después besarme._

_—¿Me lo juras? —Estaba esperanzada de que eso ocurriera._

_—Claro, cariño, con todo mi corazón —dijo apretándome a él un poco más. Era completamente hermoso estar con él en ese momento, pero no todo duraba para siempre. De a poco las imágenes se empezaron a volver difusas._

* * *

Me desperté por los rayos de sol frente a mí, amanecí relajada después del día que tuve ayer. Me era necesario descansar y más con el sueño que tuve. Me vestí con un vestido corto de verano, unas chalas con tacón de 2 cm que me encantaban y ya lista salí de casa yendo al Grill para tomar algo fuerte. Al llegar en mi Ferrari F430 rojo pude visualizar a Damon alimentándose atrás de una chica.

—Sólo te conozco unos días y ya te estás alimentando en frente mío —me burlé de él para que se alejara de la chica casi inconsciente y la hipnotizara para olvidar lo que pasó.

—Oye, si estuvieses en mi lugar harías lo mismo. Además, estaba delicioso —dijo riendo y limpiándose la cara acercándose conmigo a la entrada del Grill.

—Está bien —admití sin darle importancia a eso—. ¿Y los demás?

—Elena y Stefan están en el instituto junto con Caroline, Bonnie, Matt y Jeremi —contó como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo—. A mí no me importa y tú, ¿no deberías estudiar o algo?

—Como conté antes, soy una original y he estudiado más de una docena de veces —dije suspirando.

—Sí, te comprendo, pero no tanto. —Se refería sus años parece. Nos pasamos la tarde bebiendo y conversando hasta que los demás llegaron con una cara de fastidio enorme.

—¿Qué les pasa, chicos? —pregunté ya que Damon estaba más ebrio que yo por tomar tragos bastantes fuertes.

—El profe de historia nos mandó a hacer un trabajo de investigación de la segunda Guerra Mundial de más de 30 páginas —especificó Caroline desanimada.

—Quieres que les ayude, total yo estuve ahí como enfermera —me ofrecí ya que se veían muy atareados.

—¿En serio, Isa? Sería estupendo —aceptó Matt.

—Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Isa —dijo esta vez Bonnie.

—Yo no me pongo aunque también estuviese ahí. —Damon negó su ayuda con mala cara.

—Ay, no importa. Además, no pedimos tu opinión —replicó Caroline ignorándolo.

—¿Cuándo nos juntamos? —les pregunté.

—Mañana, ¿te parece? —dijo Jeremi.

—En la tarde podría ser —convine ya que antes tenía que salir a las afueras de Mistyc Falls.

—Sí, sólo hay que acordar la hora —dijo Elena.

—¿Qué tal a las 17? —indagó Caroline acomodándose la ropa, a lo cual los demás sólo asintieron.

—Está bien, chicos —concluí tomando mi bolso para irme—. Me tengo que ir, _bye_.

—_Bye_ Isa, te quiero —se despidió Damon agitando la mano borracho, los demás lo miraron como si estuviese loco. Yo sólo me reí saliendo de Grill para montarme en mi auto y marchar a las afueras de Mistyc Falls, tenía que resolver unos asuntos pendientes con mi viejo amigo y novio Vincent keller.**_(N/a:chicas ente personaje lo metí en la historia pero si quieres saber quién es, aparece en The beauty and the beast, aquí sale como un vampiro original de más de 500 años, si lo buscan la foto de él estará en mi grupo de Facebook). _**Ya llevaba media hora conduciendo cuando vi su casa a unos cuantos metros, él sabía que venía ya que lo había llamado semanas antes de venir al pueblo. Como sabía, él me estaba esperando afuera de su casa con una sonrisa.

—Hola Isobell. —Él era una de las tres personas que sabía mi verdadera historia e identidad.

—Hola Vincent —saludé besándole la mejilla con cariño.

—¿Cómo estás, Isa? —Él sabía que cambiaba mi nombre varias veces para evitar sospechas.

—Bien en lo que cabe —dije pensando en Klaus.

—¿En lo que cabe? ¿Qué te pasó ahora, nena? —preguntó curioso.

—Vincent lo he encontrado, a mi pareja —expliqué decaída porque tenía que terminar con él.

—¡Oh! Me alegro por ti, Isa, eso significa que terminaríamos —señaló él triste pero pensativo.

—Sí, desde que lo vi no ha dejado mi mente tranquila —comenté sinceramente pero también dramáticamente.

—Bueno, esto sería el adiós por ahora —dijo con voz casi inaudible.

—Sí, pero no quiero terminar así, Vincent, eres mi mejor amigo —admitió tocándole la mejilla.

—Es mejor así, para evitar dañarnos más —expresó decaído pero firme—. Isa, antes que te vayas, ¿me darías el último beso? —Se lo concedí. Me acerqué a él con una cautela, le delineé con los dedos sus labios antes de besarnos con ternura.

—Adiós Isobell —dijo separándose de mí con dolor—. Si me necesitas sólo llámame.

Con eso desapareció de mi vista, era doloroso verlo así pero es la verdad. Me fui de ahí pensando que él después regresaría por sus cosas para irse de acá. Entré al auto pensando en lo ocurrido, puse mi canción favorita Love Again representada por Pentatonix.**_ (N/a: chicas ese cripo existe y es uno de mis favoritos por eso lo puse)_**

Llegué a mi casa tristemente, entré sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me bañé calladamente como por 10 minutos, salí y me puse mi pijama para acostarme y que el sueño me venciera. Funcionó, pero antes de cerrar los ojos por completo pude ver la figura de una persona entrando por la ventana.

* * *

**_Hola chicas lamento la demora por actualizar pero tengo problemas familiares muy fuertes y estoy muy deprimida, espero que les guste el capítulo y por la insistencia de mi amiga Vero Grey Cullen que es la mejor. _**

**_Besos, los quiero mucho :3_**


	6. Invitación

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

**Me llamo Isobell Zambrano, más conocida como Isabella Swan. Soy hija de un policía de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Washington, pero esa no era realmente mi historia. Soy una Original, la primera, nací en el 437 d.C., es decir que tengo 1577 años. Fui hija de una hechicera y un humano. Tuve una infancia feliz, donde mi mamá cada año que pasaba quería desarrollar mis poderes de bruja para convertirme en la bruja más poderosa que haya existido. Cuando era niña, alrededor de los once años, oí a mi mamá haciendo un conjuro con mi collar, el escudo de mi familia. En idioma antiguo decía:_"En quinientos años nacerá el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija, para eso se convertirá en híbrida mitad vampiro y mitad hechicera cuando cumpla diecinueve años. En cuanto se vean por primera vez sentirán la unión, al instante él la querrá proteger ante todo. Ella sólo podrá sentirse cómoda y segura con él y nadie más, no podrán ver a nadie más como pareja, él también será un híbrido, pero ni siquiera su parte más salvaje la podrá dañar. Mientras ella sea inmortal no habrá nadie que los pueda matar. Este hechizo durará hasta el fin de los tiempos, no habrá nadie que lo pueda destruir"._**

* * *

Me desperté de mejor ánimo que ayer, me vestí con algo sencillo, una blusa morada sencilla y una falda negra con vuelo, una chaqueta corta y unas bailarinas. Pasé el día en mi cuarto favorito, el de música, donde tenía mi violín, el piano y otros instrumentos de colección que tengo. Desde que encontré a Klaus, una tonada ha estado en mi cabeza, a la que pienso llamar historia de amor. **_(N/a:Love Story (Piano &amp; Violín Duet) búsquenla por YouTube o en mi grupo, solo será la parte del violín lo del piano será cuando Bella y Klaus estén más juntos). _**Pero sentía que le faltaba algo , algo distinto, pero eso lo arreglaré. Después de terminar, estaba de camino a la cocina para coger una fruta cuando tocaron en timbre; al abrir me sorprendí.

—Buenos dí... Is, ¿eres tú? —dijo mi querido amigo Elijah frente a mí.

—Claro que sí, Elijah, ¿quién más crees? —dije soltando una risita.

—Vine a darle la bienvenida al pueblo a una tal Isabella junto con una invitación, pero me sorprende que seas tú, Isobell. —Él era otro que conocía mi verdadera identidad, y en el que más confió en contarle todo.

—A mí más, me sorprende que estés aquí en un pueblo chico en vez de una cuidad —dijo alagándolo, ya que cada vez que nos veíamos era en una ciudad.

—Quise estar más cerca de mi pueblo natal y como está a unos kilómetros, porque no venir a vivir aquí —me encojo de hombros.

—Vaya la sorpresa, te venía a entregar esta invitación al baile que organiza mi familia todos los años. —Me la entregó en un sobre de una seda de hoja muy suave.

—Gracias Elijah por invitarme. Ay mis modales, pasa por favor —dije dejándolo pasar.

—Está bien, Is, ¿y cómo has estado en estos años desde no nos hemos visto? —me preguntó dudoso pero tranquilo.

—Vagando por el mundo a ver que encontraba —dije ya que le tenía confianza, pero no le he contado sobre lo del hechizo—. ¿Y qué has hecho tú, Elijah?

—Así, que bueno —dijo sentándose en la orilla del sofá y yo junto a él—. No he hecho nada, sólo acompañar a mis hermanos.

—Ah, sí una vez me hablaste de ellos, ¿cómo están? —pregunté.

—Han estado uno mejor que otros —dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dije tomando sus manos.

—Mi madre ha matado a algunos de ellos hace unos meses. —Se veía muy deprimido.

—¡Oh!, que mala, Elijah. Como debes estar sufriendo —dije pensando con nostalgia.

—No pasa nada, Is. Ya pasó. Cambiando de tema, ¿vas a venir al baile? —Quería evadir lo del tema de la muerte lo más posible.

—Pues claro. Eso sí, tienes que bailar algunas piezas conmigo —dije sonriendo.

—Está bien, sólo si me ayudas con un tema, pero como de bruja —dijo poniéndose serio.

—Claro, lo que necesites. —Estaba interesada, ya que él nunca me pedía un favor por mi lado de bruja.

—Necesito que le des a esta daga un poder de dormir, con un embrujo antiguo para que sea efectivo. —Me pasó una daga que tenía debajo del abrigo.

—¿Qué tan antiguo tiene que ser el hechizo? —pregunté.

—De unos 1000 años de antigüedad —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces me la pusiste fácil, son los que más domino. —Le sonreí de manera pensativa.

—Bueno, el baile es en tres días, Isa. Podrás prepararte tranquila, es un baile de época. —Me miró esperanzado.

—Claro, tengo todavía los vestidos —acordé levantándome de sofá—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Está bien, un whisky, por favor. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre? —Él la conocía, ya que por un tiempo fueron amantes.

—Está recorriendo el mundo, pero está bien —dije pasándole el vaso.

—¿Por qué lo recorre?, siempre tengo esa duda —preguntó.

—Mi mamá ha tenido desde hace unos años el presentimiento de que mi padre revivió de la muerte —dije esperando que mi mamá tenga razón.

—¡Oh, qué bien! pero saben que él no recordará nada —dijo conscientemente de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tiene la suerte que tengamos la inmortalidad. —Me miró con duda—. Conocemos cada hechizo que ha existido.

—O sea que si lo encuentran, podrán hacer que las recuerde.

—No solo eso, sino que tomara la figura en cuerpo de su vida pasada.

—Entonces debe ser una magia tan poderosa y antigua —dijo de manera general.

—Sí, lo es, pero entre mi mamá y yo nos la arreglamos. —Me levanté de hombros.

—¡Oh Dios!, no me di cuenta de la hora, pasa rápido hablando contigo, Is. —Miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Sí, al parecer sí. —Solté una risita.

—Bueno Is, me tengo que ir —se despidió besándome la mano, tan clásico como lo hacía él.

—Está bien, Elijah. Cuídate. —Le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Igual tú, adiós. —Se marchó muy elegantemente en su auto, que para él era perfecto.

Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando me dieron ganas de ir al Grill a beber junto a los demás. Salí de casa alrededor de las 07:45, para ese entonces ya estaba algo oscuro. Me monté en mi auto para llegar rápido ahí. Cuando llegué había un sorprendente "Car wallpapers page 7" muy bien cuidado para alguien que viva en este pueblo. Entré al Grill para encontrar a los chicos en una mesa, pero en otra mesa estaba Klaus, que me miraba intrigante e incluso pude ver una luz de amor en ellos. Él y Damon se acercaron a mí para, al parecer, invitarme a sentarme con alguno de ellos.

—Hola, Isa —dijo Klaus con una voz que casi me hace desmayar.

* * *

**_Hola chicas se que me e tardado en actualizar, pero como la mayoría debió saber que yo tenia una infección en uno de mis ojos por lo cual no podía escribir, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente_**

**_Chicas tendrán que posiblemente esperar un tiempo para la siguiente actualización ya que estoy con problemas con mis hermanos que no me dejan concentrarme pero sigo escribiendo _**

**_Mil besos y abrazos_**

**_Chochidenalicullen_**


End file.
